the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive6
"okay then" Gold meowed walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded away. Icewish ♥ 21:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Magic raced after Firestorm. "Wait, can I help?" she asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 00:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "You can, if you would like," said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 00:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold and Dark started talking to eachother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Alyona let out a cough. The kits had goetten a little better once they had returned home. Icewish ♥ 01:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower and Luke went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Something reached out behind a dumpster and grabbed Flower. Flower and the monter then dissapeared through the wall.... Icewish ♥ 20:08, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "someone help! a monster is taking Flower away!" Luke yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus and Eurydice quickly ran over. "How? Where?" asked Eurydice. Icewish ♥ 20:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "the monster sucked her in that wall!"he replied pointing at the wall.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "That wall?" Orpheus asked. Orpheus stuck his head in the wall. It seemed to vanish into the brick, as if the wall wasn't real. "Yep," said Orpheus. "This is an entrance to the Eternal Darkness." Icewish ♥ 20:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "the what?"Luke asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hell," Eurydice told Luke, bluntly. Icewish ♥ 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "oh" luke replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "I think the Styx Monster took her," said Orpheus. "It doesn't normally do stuff like that...but I know it wasn't Cerberus. They would tell me." Icewish ♥ 20:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "we need to help her" Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yep, that would be a good idea," said Orpheus, passing through the entrance to the Eternal Darkness. Icewish ♥ 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Luke followed Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice entered the Eternal Darkness as well. It was very hard to see, and only an eerie green light was released by some sort of river in the dustance. Orpheus whistled an a three headed dog ran up to him, wagging it's three tails. Icewish ♥ 20:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i didn't know dogs could have three heads along with three tails"Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The Cerberus looked offended at Luke's comment. "Have you seen a cat come through this entrance recently?" asked Orpheus. "No," said one of the heads. "Only you three." "No, I saw that stupid squid drag in what looked like an ungly orange rat," growled another head. "Yeah, well how can we trust you?" asked the first head. "Because I'm not blind, like you!" growled the second. "Stop fighting!" cried the third. Icewish ♥ 20:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "um...are you sure you haven't seen a cat named Flower come though here?" Luke asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," said the second head. "No," said the first. The third one was still crying. "Yeah, I forgot this is why I don't ask them any questions..." said Orpheus. The Cerberus nodded, not saying anything, then ran off. "I think we shoud check the river..." said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ "yeah lets go" Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The three padded over to the river. "Don't fall in," Orpheus warned. Icewish ♥ 20:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i won't" Luke replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) An eye poked out of the water and started to stare at Luke. Icewish ♥ 21:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "um...hi" Luke said to the eye.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus poked the eye with a stick. The monster revealed itself and growled at Orpheus. "Is that the monster that took Flower?" asked Oroheus to Luke. Icewish ♥ 21:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) (idk is it? xD) "yeah" Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine moaned and tilited back her head as she licked her wounds. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Orpheus. He hit the monster in the stomach and it threw up Flower, unharmed. Icewish ♥ 21:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower ran over to Luke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) (I'm using one of Icy's characters for this wiki. She said it's okay.) Aero padded around twoleg place. He looked like he was lost, for he had never been in this twoleg place before. [[User:Juniperfang|'June]] Warriors Rule! 02:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Icy sat down in the alley. She was worried about her brother. Icewish ♥ 02:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Aero spotted Icy. He was careful not to be seen by her, nor any cat. He prefered to attract the least amount of attention to himself as possible. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 03:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) She saw a faint flash of white fur from the corner of her eye. She padded closer to where she thought she saw the figure. Icewish ♥ 03:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Aero noticed the she-cat had seen him, and turned to run away. Though, he tripped over a rock and fell. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 03:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" asked Icy to the tomcat. Icewish ♥ 04:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The tomcat stood up and nodded most begrudgingly. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 04:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you? I've never seen you arround here before," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 04:11, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The white tomcat didn't reply for a long while. He finally replied, very softly, "My name is Aero." [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 04:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "That's a nice name," commented Icy, "Where are you from?" Icewish ♥ 04:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Look, can you please just leave me alone," said Aero, quietly yet sharply. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 04:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded out to hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Icy looked a little offended. "Fine," she said, sharply. "But you're going to get killed here if you don't know your way around." Icewish ♥ 23:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold caught a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The group padded out of the Eternal Darkness. Icewish ♥ 03:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded beside Luke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Alyona and Issac looked around the alley. --- Paris looked very tired. He hadn't slept properly in a long time. Icewish ♥ 22:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Magic saw a she-cat licking her wounds, and rushed over. "Are you okay?" she asked with alarm. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Luke padded into his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus and Eurydice padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 04:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded into her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Magic nudged Moonshine. "Are you okay?" she asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sage padded around his small den and started to worry about his sister Thorn. Daybyday19 (talk) 15:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice padded into her den and Orpheus looked for prey outside. Icewish ♥ 15:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew around. He saw an abandoned Twoleg thing, and went to scout it out. He padded in, but something reached out and bit him. "Ow-ow!" he yelped. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Achilles heard the cat scream and quickly ran over. Icewish ♥ 00:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus caught a mouse. Icewish ♥ 01:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Flower went out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus saw Flower and said "Hello." Icewish ♥ 01:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" she meowed back to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 02:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "i'm fine" Flower replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, good," said Orpheus as he walked away towards the alley. Icewish ♥ 02:04, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Flower caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hermes padded out of the Twoleg thing, limping. "I think something bit me!" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Theseus lept off a ledge, srambling with his claws over concrete as he landed on a windowsill. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded back to the alley.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "What bit you?" asked Achilles to Flower. Icewish ♥ 20:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "A monster"Flower replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hermes sat down and started licking his leg. It hurt a lot. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, wait, sorry, nevermind," said Achilles. "I meant to ask that to Hermes, not you, Flower." Icewish ♥ 23:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "oh, well i did get hurt from that thing in the place of eternal darkness"Flower replied-------Dark padded out with Gold to go hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "I see, sorry about that," replied Achilles. Icewish ♥ 23:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "its fine, i got saved" Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Achilles nodded in reply. Icewish ♥ 23:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) William padded around the alley. Icewish ♥ 23:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Flower sat at the entrance to her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, does anyone here know what's in there?" Hermes gestured at the Twoleg thing with his tail. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 00:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Nope." Theseus meowed. "I don't, either." Artemis and Perseus said in unison. They looked at each other, surprised. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hermes twitched his tail, and the wings on the tip of his tail accidentally created a huge wind. "Ack!" the wind caught the wings on his paws and lifted him into the air. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 01:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Ha!" Artemis chortled at Hermes's flight. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Achilles decided to go hunting. Icewish ♥ 02:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Flower went inside the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) He caught a mouse. Icewish ♥ 02:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Flower took a nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "I'm bored." Theseus yawned. A snarling noise made his eyes pop. "Oh, great, now what?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Luke yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Achilles ate a mouse. Icewish ♥ 21:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Gold and Dark came back from there hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Issac and Alyona ran up to Gold and Dark. Alyona pounced on Dark's tail. Icewish ♥ 21:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Dark looked at Alyona "having fun?" he purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hermes' wings carried him higher, twisting in the air as he tried to regain balance. "A little help here?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 01:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) A shadow loomed over Theseus, with two visible pointy horns. "..." --- Artemis snorted and laughed at Hermes. "I shouldn't help you," she laughed. "But I will." She jumped up on a ledge and grabbed Hermes's fur as he came closer. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Ow!" Hermes winced as Artemis' jaws came into contact with the patch of skin that had been bit by the thing in the Twoleg object. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 05:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Flower woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Artemis grunted. "Just keep still." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hermes tried, but his wings were flapping like crazy. "It's really hard! My wings won't listen to me!" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded out of her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Achilles threw a rock at Hermes. Icewish ♥ 02:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Ouch!" Hermes' wings flapped wildly as the rock hit him, throwing him out of Artemis' jaws. "What was that for?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Luke sat beside Achilles "hi" he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Artemis snapped, "Achilles! For God's sake!" She grabbed Hermes and dragged him down to the alley, putting a large and heavy rock on his tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hermes looked really weird, his tail was anchoring him to the ground, the rest of him floating. He suddenly dropped with a thud. "Ow... Why do I keep getting beat up?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, I meant to hit you when you were still in the air," said Achilles to Hermes. Icewish ♥ 23:54, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Gold laughed when Achilles said that.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hermes pulled his tail out from under the boulder. He thanked Artemis, then ran off in the other direction quickly. A single tear ran down his face, but he tried to hide it. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Magic was very worried that the she-cat wasn't responding. She padded forward and nudged her. A brief flash appeared in her mind, and she sat back on her haunches. She's alive... But barely. Her namee's Moonshine... She's the one Firestorm's looking for! Magic got up, reluctant to leave the she-cat, but raced after Firestorm, tracking his scent. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded into CaveClan territory. (RP CONTINUED IN CC RP) Icewish ♥ 23:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Magic traced Firestorm's scent and followed him. (RP CONTINUED IN CC RP) MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Luke went over to his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hermes kicked his wings, and flew up. He knew it was dangerous to fly so soon after his wings had gone crazy, but he didn't care. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 22:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives